


New Year’s Eve

by Deerandtheheadlights



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Happy New Years! My first fic of 2020!, I just really like hxh and Leorio, M/M, The gang celebrates the nye ball drop, cute shit, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerandtheheadlights/pseuds/Deerandtheheadlights
Summary: The gang celebrates New Year’s Eve in Yorknew City and yeah
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2:45 am and my dog just jumped directly into my bowl of sausages theres sausages in my fucking shag carpet and all over my bed god bless. Anyways I stayed up to write this fic so first fic of 2020 let’s go! I don’t know why it was so important to me that I stayed up to write this!

It’s New Year’s Eve, and Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Killua were in Yorknew city for the ball drop. In the Yorknew Square, hundreds of citizens had gathered to celebrate the new year. Jumbotrons on the skyscrapers displayed a countdown of the hours and minutes until the new year.

For this special occasion, Leorio was impeccably dressed, wearing giant gold 2020 glasses over his normal ones and one of those stupid paper top hats. Kurapika already had confetti and streamers sprinkled on his tabard. Gon and Killua had on party hats and streamers stuck in their mouths. All around them, the crowd of people chattered as the clocks counted down. Ten minutes until midnight.

Leorio was laughing, a champagne glass in his hand. Over the noise of the crowd, Kurapika couldn’t quite hear what he was laughing about. The ball drop should have been a fun event, but Kurapika was nervous. Tonight was the night. Tonight, he would tell Leorio how he felt. Yes, it was cheesy, but with a whole “new year, new me” mindset, Kurapika had decided that this was it.

_ If I don’t tell him now, when will I? _

Five minutes to midnight. Gon was pointing out the sparkly ball that was suspended from a building to Killua. Leorio had one of those poppers that shot confetti out. Trying to unwrap it, he accidentally set it off, showering himself in gold and black confetti and tinsel. Bits of it were stuck in his hair, and he laughed sheepishly as he tried to nonchalantly brush them off.

_ God, he’s so fucking stupid, I love him. _

It was two minutes until midnight now, and the crowd was stirring. Kurapika felt random people jostle around him in preparation for the event. He swallowed nervously, scraping his shoe on the confetti-littered ground. Beside him, Gon and Killua were jumping about excitedly, preparing to use their poppers once the clock struck midnight. 

One minute. The blond watched the seconds on the clock count down. Next to him, Leorio was moving around excitedly, smiling at him. The crowd was even more loud and restless now, people all around him moving. Gon and Killua were holding on to each other’s shoulders and jumping up and down, laughing. 

_ I’ve got to tell him. This is my chance. _

Despite his mental resolve, Kurapika’s anxiety was eating him up inside.

Twenty seconds until midnight. People were cheering and moving around. A few had already shot confetti into the air. The lights on the buildings and jumbotrons were flashing and gleaming in the night. The ball was reflecting all the light, sparkling in the sky.

With a chime, the clock hit midnight, ringing in the new year. The ball was lowered. The crowd roared. People surged foreward, jostling the group around. Leorio was grinning like an idiot, the light shining on his face and on the confetti pieces that were still in his hair. 

_ This is my chance. I’ve got to do it now. _

“Leorio!” Kurapika yelled over the crowd. The black haired man turned turned towards him.

“I-I LIKE YOU!” The blond screamed with all his might. Leorio was still smiling, looking at him a little vacantly.

“WHAT?” He hollered, his voice hitting Kurapika’s ears with force.

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

Rolling his eyes, Kurapika pushed his anxieties aside. Grabbing the taller man’s arms, he brought Leorio’s face to him.

“I LIKE YOU!” 

Leorio’s grin faded into an expression of surprise. Kurapika’s stomach dropped.

_ Oh god I fucked up, this was all a mistake, I should have never said anything. God damn it. _

“I LIKE YOU TOO!” This time, the expression of shock was replaced with an even bigger grin than before. Before Kurapika had time to process this, Leorio kissed him.

Kurapika was a little shocked for a moment, his eyes open. However, it only took a couple of seconds for his face to catch up to his brain and for him to kiss Leorio back. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Leorio’s back. In the process, Leorio’s paper top hat fell off.

When they separated, Kurapika felt a little dazed and still shocked that Leorio had actually kissed him. By then, the noise of the crowd had died down. Coming to his senses, he realized that he was covered in confetti from one of the poppers. Turning around, he saw Gon and Killua standing behind him, an empty popper in Killua’s hand.

Both of the boys had grossed out looks on their faces. 

“Eeeew!” Killua groaned as Gon mimed puking.

“Gross!”

Leorio laughed again, throwing an arm around the shorter man.

“Well, happy New Years!”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank GOD 2019 is over bro that shit sucked. I started 2019 with no friends, major depression issues, anxiety that impacted my daily life, self harm, and I honestly didn’t think I’d be alive to see the end of the decade. Now I have amazing friends who mean the world to me but I’m also a fucking weeb so go figure. Anyways moral of the story no matter how tough this shit gets if you keep going things will clear up. Shit WILL get better, I promise you. Stick around so you can play welcome to the black parade as the clock strikes midnight with your friends (because we are fuckingg stupid). Happy 2020 y’all :)


End file.
